


Search Party

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Mercer and Hayfa had yet to return, and Brynjolf was beginning to worry.





	Search Party

Mercer and Hayfa had yet to return, and Brynjolf was beginning to worry. As were the others, especially Rune. Eventually, Brynjolf decided that he’d done enough moping for one day.

“I’m going to go and look for them.” He announced, getting up and grabbing his weapon.

“I’ll go with you.” Rune volunteered, standing.

“No, lad. We need as many people as we can back here, in case Karliah comes to us.” Brynjolf insisted, placing his hand on Rune’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your girl gets back safe.”

Rune blushed.

“She’s not-”

Before he could finish, Brynjolf was gone.


End file.
